SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ' Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 ---- Thunderblaze would pin a murder on Creekfrost, and rip Orchidbloom out of his paws. But how...? He thought on it as he walked, keeping a close eye on Orchidbloom as she started stalking a shrew. Hmm...that Talonfang always seemed somewhat shifty, close to her brother, but not at the same time. Maybe he could talk to her, learn some secrets about Creekfrost...and then ruin his life.Silverstar 16:42, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. She had forgotten about Stormpaw. ''He is ''not ''going to be happy. ''She kinked her tail over her back before glancing worriedly back in the direction of camp. "I have to go the kits," she told her mate softly. "I don't want them to be alone." She nodded curtly to Skippingstone, before spinning around and trudging back into camp, where she made a beeline for the nursery. She ducked her head under the small den entrance and pushed her way through the lichen only to find Creekfrost curled up around them. She dipped her head to him and smiled sweetly, nudging her way between him in the kits and curling around them, the two cats' bodies making a barrier with the kits protected in the middle. They weren't touching, thank StarClan, but Squirreltail felt Creekfrost's hot breath on her ear as he muttered to himself. They exchanged glances before Squirreltail asked dryly, "Do you want to stay with them? I think they've found a fondness for you." She laughed softly, just as Driftkit clambered over her back and on to Creekfrost, the tiny she-kit mewling. - Stormpaw felt Whitepaw's pelt brush his and he looked at her, asking, "do you want kits when you're older?" He blushed, but kept it well hidden in his thick cheek fur. It wasn't quite a... wrong question of sorts, just a little... eh. He flicked his tail lightly as they reached the SunClan border. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost jumped with surprise at Squirreltail's voice, not even noticing she was there. "O-oh, uh, you can stay with them. I-I think I might go hunting," he mewed, glancing at the little kit on his back and nuzzling her awkwardly. He thought the kits were really cute, and he wanted to protect them and take care of them, but it kind of felt... weird... having this responsibility, like, just about a day ago he was just a newly named warrior, now he was taking care of kits. Weird. Larchstoneskippingstar nodded. "I'll talk to you later." His paws twitched as he wondered if he should look for Stormpaw now, or wait until later... He was expecting Stormpaw to probably scratch his muzzle, which he knew he kind of deserved. Whitepaw gave Stormpaw a baffled look and started laughing. "Haha! Kits are gross pigs. But if I did have kits, I'd be a pretty rock'in mom, don't you think? I'd show them how to be ''extreme," she mewed, then tripped over a root and fell, getting a mouthful of earth. Rainwisp swallowed uncomfortably and changed the subject, guilt washing over him. "J-just be careful with that eye, okay? I don't want you to go crazy blinking it," he let out a loud awkward laugh. Ahh... please don't hurt me. '' "Whatever," Aspenwhisker muttered, then stalked out of the den, her eye covered in the plaster. She hoped everyone would see that a Clanmate attacked her. She was determined to get Talonfang's secret out, even if she died trying. 01:31, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom failed her attempt to catch her prey, and scowled bitterly under her breath. She was surprised to see Thunderblaze so eager to go, he was practically ''nudging her back to camp. StarClan's sake...he ''asked to tag along, I didn't require him to!'' She thought dryly as she followed the energetic warrior back into camp. They'd be sitting their vigil soon... ...why was Thunderblaze so eagerly looking around camp for someone? Had Orchidbloom missed something?Silverstar 00:19, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost saw Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze and padded over to them, already planning to leave camp anyway, and he kind of wanted to talk to Orchidbloom. "Hey, Orchidbloom, congratulations on becoming a warrior," he mewed, still a bit downcast, then nodded to Thunderblaze. "You too." He turned back to Orchidbloom. "I was wondering if you want to maybe go hunting again? Like w-when Mothwhisker took us? I mean, not like, now, but later, maybe tomorrow? You could show me how to fish," he mewed, stammering and a bit uncomfortable with Thunderblaze. He seemed kind of werid. 00:54, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Thunderblaze cast Creekfrost some sort of distasteful glance, although he couldn't help but to bask in his praise as he always did. He was too busy plotting to bother with arguing with the dark warrior, so he simply grunted his response and slithered off. Let that Creekfrost enjoy basking in the company of Orchidbloom while he could...because he wouldn't see what he had planned coming. Orchidbloom gave a small shuffle, still in somewhat of a temperamental mood, although she retained her respectful and kind nature. "Sure, I'm up for a hunt tomorrow, if I'm not too tired after my vigil." She responded with a small, almost forced smile. "If you're not too busy with your kits." She added quickly.Silverstar 01:00, November 17, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, I'm not their real father, I'm helping Tal - oh, Squirreltail take care of them, since Skippingstone is gone..." Creekfrost flinched when he nearly said Talonfang. Why was he so bad a keeping secrets? It was sooo painful though, keeping such a big thing like that, but he had to for his sister. He wished he could tell Orchidbloom the truth... "Have you seen them yet? They're really cute." 01:09, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw eyed the she-cat curiously, before replying boldly to Whitepaw, "I want kits, but no more than one litter." A bitter taste rose on his tongue as he thought of Squirreltail. Traitor. ''He glanced around across SunClan's beautiful, empty lands, spotting a familiar pelt. ''Ravenpaw? She's with a patrol... This ain't gonna go well. ''"Whitepaw," he warned, flicking his tail towards the patrol coming at them. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:16, November 17, 2017 (UTC) "That's cool. Having one pesky litter sounds okay," the peachy tabby trailed off at the sight of the SunClan patrol. "Ooooh heck no!" Whitepaw yowled and began racing towards them in a fit of rage. 15:45, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail tucked Driftkit back at her side and rested her head on her paws as the kits suckled. She heard a light mewling as Snakekit clambered over to her blindly and settled down, curled against her neck. ''They are truly beautiful. ''She licked each kit's head affectionately in turn, before letting sleep take her into a long, peaceful rest. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:41, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Waterkit already opened her brilliant kitten blue eyes. She stared at the glittering morning sunlight dancing through the entrance, then announced to her siblings with a shrill mew about her achivement. "I want my eyes open too," Stormkit complaned, struggling to peel them open. The corner of one eye cracked open and he let out a squeak of fear, hiding his face within the mossy nest. Waterkit climbed over to him, stopping to sit on her shoulders and ordered him. "Try licking your paw and pawing at your eyes. It worked for me!" she mewed, words almost too jumbled to make out. Stormkit clumsily tried licking a paw, but it stuck him in the nose and he let out a whimper and hid his face again. 14:55, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Lostkit hadn't succeeded in opening his eyes... at least not yet. But he could already see? Or, at least in his sleep. It was strange, really, how vivid and puzzling they were, tied to so many numerous cats, yet all so different. It had felt as if Lostkit was walking into their dreams... But that was impossible, or so a young kitten thought. "All kittens are cute. " Orchidbloom had blurted out, before an unsettling feeling of hot embarrassment seethed from underneath her coat. Trying to recompose herself, the new warrior cleared her throat. "But, uh, I bet they'll be great warriors. They've got a patient... step father. "Silverstar 00:01, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Waterkit giggled and swatted Stormkit in the head, before climbing off of him and antagonizing her other siblings. "Have any of you opened your eyes yet?" she squeaked, feeling a little surge of pride warm her pelt. ''Mine opened first. I'm the biggest and best. I can help them all! '' Creekfrost gave Orchidbloom an awkward smile, dipping his head slightly as if embarrased. "Well, I'm going out. Have a good vigil," he mewed, nodding to her, then more coolly and a little uncomfortably to Thunderblaze. 03:36, November 24, 2017 (UTC) "Thanks," Orchidbloom replied in a smooth yet silent voice to the black warrior, giving him a small nod before she turned back to Thunderblaze. The ginger warrior seemed disturbed by her conversation with Creekfrost, but he uttered not a word and remained still as a stone. He stood close by, offering his thick coat as a source of warmth if she saw fit, but Orchidbloom was yet to budge. They started their vigil, Violetpetal sitting a distance away from the two.Silverstar 23:57, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit lay, smooth and silent as Waterkit climbed over his back. ''She thinks she opened her eyes first... Ha! She's dead wrong. I did! I'll be the ''perfect ''leader, I can feel it. ''He flattened his ears to his head as Waterkit slipped and her paw smacked his face, hard. "You-" He leaped to his paws, his startling amber eyes brighter than the sunset. He fixed them on his surprised sister, who glared at him. He curled his lips back, stepping forward a little, making sure to not stand on Driftkit, who had huddled up at his side. Snakekit's eyes had opened a few minutes before Waterkit's. ''Yeah, it might not be a big difference... But still! It's a difference. - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:59, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Waterkit grinned at Snakekit. "You opened your eyes!" she exclaimed, pleased. "We can help everyone else open their eyes!" she trampled back to Stormkit and shoved him. "Open your eyes now, do what I told you to do. It'll work. One eyes might open first, and it'll be a bit weird, but it'll be worth it in the end, I mean, look at all these colors!" Creekfrost left camp quietly, scenting the dark forest for prey. He glanced up at one of the many trees and flew up the trunk like a squirrel, disappearing among the branches. 15:54, November 25, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch ur the med cat, right? Well, at least the mca, right? When do you think Embersong should wake up?) Sprucewind walked around, seeing if anything needed help with. Nothing so far, he thought. He walked up to Sandynose. "Anything I can do?" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 17:41, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit stayed put where he was. "They can open their eyes when they decide it's time," he snarled softly, dangerously. - Sandynose nodded thoughtfully at Sprucewind. "Perhaps you could help with some hunting? The prey pile is rather low." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:13, November 25, 2017 (UTC) (she should probably be healed by now) Waterkit stared at Snakekit, hurt sparking in her blue eyes. "I was only trying to help them. You should stop being mean," she murmured, stumbling on her wobbly legs to the edge of the nest, turning her head away from her sibling and peering over the other side. ''What if they don't know how to open them? What if their eyes stay shut forever because I never should them? The big sister should help and look out for them, I'm a big sister, I think, so I'm supposed to help. 00:55, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit rolled his eyes at his sister before padding over to her and swinging his paw over her ears, ruffling the tufts. "I'm not being mean," she told her firmly, eyes fixed on something in the distance, something that wasn't in this world. "I'm simply suggesting we leave it to nature. It's not like they're never gonna open their eyes." - Mothwhisker paced nervously in front of the medicine cat den, his worry for Embersong overwhelming. What if she didn't wake up? He tried not to think about that. - Stormpaw left Whitepaw to go back to camp on her own, as he needed to use the dirtplace. After he finished he made his way back to camp and almost head butted Larchstar. He felt his heart grow cold as a growl rose in his throat. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:36, November 26, 2017 (UTC) "You don't know that. You're as old as me. You know as little as I do about the world," Waterkit mewed sulkly, still refusing to look at Snakekit. She turned back to the nest and viewed her siblings, and for the first time saw her mother, Squirreltail. She was so pretty! "Mama, I opened my eyes," she announced proudly, giving Snakekit a rueful sidelong glance. "So did Snakekit." Whitepaw was still pretty mad at Stormpaw, but she played it cool until he left and began savagly attacking a bramble thicket to release her anger, but that wasn't a good idea, once her fur got tangled in thorns. Madly, she thrashed around like a fish out of water, but that made her more tangled. Whitepaw stopped, breathing heavily. Larchstar nearly let out a yelp of surprise when he almost ran into Stormpaw. Anticipation prickled his tabby pelt. "Oh, Stormpaw. I was looking for you. I must speak with you in privite," he mewed, casually, trying not to seem weird, but he was pretty sure he was doing the opposite. Creekfrost stalked a bird within the browning leaves of the tree. He watched it closely until a new scent tickled his nose, Talonfang. How was she? He should check on her. He had high hopes for their relationship now. Perhaps she would see how foolish she had been and they could be siblings again! But a fresh wave of resentment and guilt washed the hope away. Why should he forgive her so easily? She had killed Clanmates, lied, and hurt him. But to his annoyance he just couldn't hold a grudge. ''Why am I so dumb? ''he thought, then without realizing it, stepped on a dried leaf on the branch, which crackled loudly, and the bird fluttered away, letting out an alarm call. He leaped backward, squeaking, then lost his balance on the branch and fell to the forest floor. 04:30, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw couldn't help but flinch away from the tom, a little unsure. "We talk here," he snapped, still shocked he dared talk to his leader like that. He planted his butt down. "Otherwise we don't talk at all. Besides, I have to meet up with Whitepaw." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:29, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar would have prefered to talk farther from camp, but if this was the only chance he had to take it. With a light sigh, the leader sat down, curling his tail over his paws, looking graceful. "Very well... Stormpaw, you obviously know of Skippingstone's sudden disappearance," he began carefully. Stormkit eventually got his eyes open, the same kitten blue as his siblings. He looked around him at the den, the mossy nest beneath his paws, the sunlight gilttering through the entrance, his brothers and sisters, his mother. Waterkit's eyes birghtened when she saw his open eyes. "Stormkit! You did it!" she yowled, scrambling over to him, not caring if she jabbed the other kits in the face with her paws. "How does it feel?" Stormkit only stared at her, frozen like a stone, frightened and yet amazed to see Waterkit. 03:13, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit trained his amber eyes on his brother, a little harsh as he said, "another one." He glanced at his youngest sister, Driftkit, who was mewling softly, "I can't see." She whimpered a little as she bumped against Snakekit's paws and recoiled. Snakekit spyed Lostkit, but said nothing. - Driftkit felt her sealed eye lids give a little flutter and she heard Waterkit and Snakekit bickering in the background, Stormkit joining in every now and then. Why was she taking so long to open her eyes? She let out a low hiss of annoyance, before her eyes were forced open when she batted them with her paws. "I can see!" - Stormpaw bared his teeth at his leader. "Don't mention my father. I know you did something to him!" He unsheathed his claws and clamped his teeth hard, desperately trying not to tackle Larchstar and give a little bite to the throat. - Sandynose glanced around camp, his eyes automatically searching out Mothwhisker, who was pacing nervously in front of the medicine cat den. Poor thing. Sandynose made his way over to the warrior and murmured, "go in. I think Embersong would be glad to see you." The dark warrior gave him a look that plainly said: 'if she kills me, my spirit will blame you', before stalking inside the den, worry flashing clearly in his eyes. Sandynose watched him go, realizing something that had not happened to him for a long time. He had nothing to do. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:28, November 27, 2017 (UTC) "Driftkit!" Waterkit's attention zipped to her sister and she scrambled over. "You did great! What do you think of everything? The world is really huge, isn't it?" Stormkit trailed behind her, saying nothing. Larchstar sighed and forced his amber gaze to be strong as he faced his son. "Larchstar is dead. I killed him and took his place," he said, just wanting to get it out. "Skippingstone just vanished into the wind that day, then I acted completely different, and have been since. I am Skippingstone." He streched out a forepaw and turned it over so you could see his pink paw pads. A jagged scar ran through the center, one he got from his first battle, one he showed Stormpaw as he told the story to him as a kit. "No one can match that." Creekfrost landed with a loud thud, landing on four paws. His body shook and it took him a moment to get over the shock. Once his head cleared he scented the air for his sister, following a faint trail. It winded around a few times, then left SoulClan onto the Gathering spot. He glanced around unsurly, still following the trail. Why would she be here? He soon left the towering trees and found himself edging closer and closer to AshClan's forest. ''Why is she so close to the border? Why is she ''over ''the border? ''He halted a few tail-lengths from the scent marker. Talonfang's scent led right over it. What would she need from AshClan? Doubt nagged at his belly. ''Is she planning something bad? Maybe this is where the father of her kits is from... I need to find her. ''Desperation made him pad on, crossing the border and being careful to remain hidden among the thick brush. He had to know what she was doing. ''She can't be, after everything, I thought things would change, she can't keep... You don't even know what she's doing yet. Don't be so quick to judge. '' 15:34, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Eyes, eyes, blah blah blah...Lostkit wanted nothing to do with it. Not just because he was yet to open his eyes, but mainly because it seemed dumb to him. Who cared if he opened his eyes today or not? Sleep sounded much more inviting, anyways. He'd take last place, whatever...just have pity on his poor ears. With a tiny mewl of annoyance, Lostkit blindly squirmed closer to Squirreltail, begging for some protection and a warm place to drift into further sleep. By the time their vigil was over, Violetpetal was snoozing in the corner of camp in a light sleep, while Orchidbloom leaned up against Thunderblaze for support, because she was on the verge of passing out. As for him...well, Thunderblaze was too busy going warm from nose to tail tip because Orchidbloom was exhausted and leaning against him, and he was also busy plotting. He was hoping that Talonfang would return before he hurried off to sleep, so he could discuss...matters with her.Silverstar 21:36, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw smacked the leader hard in the face. His fury was so clear the leader flinched and Stormpaw yowled, "YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR MOONS!!!!" He turned to a tree and clawed at is furiously. "Who even are you? A devil?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:04, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages